


No One Has to Know What we do

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/M, Lies, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wildest Dreams au based on Taylor's video</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Has to Know What we do

  


Felicity stepped out of the car and onto the red carpet. She had spent the last several months filming on location in Africa and was now about to watch the finished product. It had been awhile since she had seen her co-star, Oliver. She was excited to see and speak to him again. The time they spent together had been amazing to say the least. The chemistry between them had been intense like nothing she had ever felt before. Their days spent exchanging lines and kisses on screen slowly led to nights tangled in her sheets. His lips on her skin, hands in her hair, and soft sweet whispers just for her. There had been fights over petty things. Nothing that they wouldn’t get over within a few hours especially if the scenes they were shooting required them to be civil. They had their ups and downs, but the good always outweighed the bad.

Until now. 

Felicity’s eyes met his at the end of the carpet. She smiled for just a moment, so happy to see him again. The smile fell away as she realized that he wasn’t alone. A tall brunette hung on his arm; she was utterly gorgeous. Felicity swallowed hard her eyes trailing down to Oliver’s hand grasping the other woman’s. Both of them wearing wedding rings. Her heart sank into her stomach. Everything became all too clear. She felt angry, hurt, and used all at once. Her mouth was dry and her stomach all twisted in nauseating knots. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but she pulled away from him before he could say anything to her. She made it inside without stopping for anymore pictures or interview questions. She didn’t even know why she was still there. She didn’t care about the movie anymore. It was only going to make her think of what she had with Oliver. 

She was right. Felicity sat there with her eyes on the screen, but she couldn’t watch herself and Oliver for more than a few minutes. Her eyes flicked away and towards him two seats down. His wife, _his wife_ , was leaning into him and resting her hand on his leg. As if he felt her eyes on him he turned his head to meet her gaze. She held the contact for a few seconds before looking away. 

She couldn’t do this anymore tonight. Felicity slid from her seat when no one was looking, at least she was sure they weren’t, and made her way out of the theater. She couldn’t understand how any of this could have happened. How did she let herself get roped in by a guy like Oliver Queen? The things they did and said to each other; it felt so real, but it was all a lie. He made her the other woman. The mistress and dirty little secret. Felicity got into the car that waited for her hardly noticing that Oliver had followed her out. She wouldn’t have known he was there, but as the door closed he called her name. She ignored him. He didn’t have anything to say that she wanted to hear. 

Felicity rest her head against the door and closed her eyes willing the tears that were welling up to stop before they really started. They wouldn’t, though. She let Oliver in and he used her. He had a wife and a life here. Why did she have to let herself get drawn into him? He was so tall, handsome, and charming. She should have known. She should have known because nothing ever works out for her. But still she believed him when he climbed into her bed at night. She believed him when he pulled her close and made her feel safe and wanted. She believed each and every kiss. She believed every intimate moment they were together. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. The tears of her anger and hurt flowed down her cheeks. She went home that night to her empty condo. She did that every night, but this time it was different. This time the loneliness echoed off the walls. It wrapped around her and suffocated along with the anger and sadness. 

* * *

Felicity woke the next morning still in the dress she had worn to the premiere. She lay across the bed diagonally. She had fallen asleep that way with her face in the pillow. Her make up smeared across the fabric smudged terribly from sleep and tears. She still felt angry and sad from yesterday, but she also felt stupid. She didn’t know anything about Oliver when she met him, yet she still felt like she could trust him. Now that trust was shattered.

Her phone started to buzz from within her clutch. She sniffled and tugged it out. She was met with Oliver’s face on her screen and a text message from him. She didn’t even want to read it, but her damn curiosity got the better of her. 

_Oliver: I’m sorry._

Felicity let out a long shaky breath before responding. _Felicity: I don’t care._

She didn’t know why she was talking to him. She didn’t have to. She didn’t owe him anything, but it was too late now. Her phone buzzed in her hand. _Oliver: I can explain_

_Felicity: I doubt that._

_Oliver: Please let me._

_Felicity: Just don’t. You’re married. You cheated on your wife with me. There’s nothing else to it. End of story._

She closed her eyes and gripped onto the phone tightly. Felicity did want to hear the explanation. She wouldn’t know if it was a truth or a lie, but she still wanted to know what his excuse for lying to her was. Her phone was quiet for a few moments and she wondered if he had actually given up. A few more seconds of silence and she decided that he had. Good. She didn’t need this today. Felicity finally crawled from her bed so that she could clean up. She skipped the shower, but washed her face and changed her clothes. She was emotionally drained and physically tired. She had no plans of doing anything that day. Felicity sniffled and shuffled through her apartment. She was on her way to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She was slightly startled, but she made her way towards it to check the peephole. She leaned up on tiptoes to see who it was. Her heart sank for the second time in not enough hours. Oliver stood there with his hands in his pockets waiting for her to answer. She let her feet fall flat on the floor, her hands pressed against the door, and she looked down letting out a sigh. 

“Let me in, please Felicity.” He called to her. 

Felicity had no idea what the hell to do.

**Author's Note:**

> so like I told myself not to start anything new until I made decent headway with my bigbang fic, but then this happened. I’m pretty sure it’s been done before, but I also don’t care. I still owe you all other things and it will happen eventually I promise. Until then... enjoy.


End file.
